nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hattori Kira
'Character First Name' Kira 'Character Last Name' HattoriAdopted 'IMVU Username' KiraAlderdice 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 9/18/187 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Tsubagakurian 'Height' 4'9 'Weight' 80LBs 'Blood Type' AB-''' '''Occupation Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' The boy has a tattoo, though it would seem as if two, because they are wings, Angel wings. 'Affiliation' Tsubagakure 'Relationship Status' N/A 'Personality' Kira is a well spirited, kind, caring, and loving type of kid. He's blind, but doesn't let that bring him down. He's always getting to the extreme on things, though he's careful about ii; like if he climbed up a large rock, he'd take it the safe way up, but he wouldn't be able to get down. If he falls down he gets right back up, he doesn't give up even if he gets hurt. Kira is able to quickly grab his surroundings after about a few days of being around them. His four other senses are great for him. He gets along well with others, but there may be few that hate him ne'er know, right?. He can contribute to a group a great deal, but also can be a burden, due to his eyesight. He's sweet and generous, though he doesn't talk much to others than his adopted family. Kira works hard and deligently to help others and to not make trouble. He's a book worm type of kid, shy to the max, but when something is interesting for him, he takes hold and explores it. 'Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional)' Promises are not made to be broken. 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Kira happens not to know too much about his New Family. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Not much of a Weapon user. 'Strengths' Kira's Strengths are his four other senses, Taste, Touch, Smell, and Hear. 'Weaknesses' Kira's Weakness would be that he is blind, but if/once he knows the area he can do spectacular. 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Family 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' From his birth and to about the age of 8 Kira does not remember a thing about what happened. From what he has known he was in an orphanage for about 2 years and then wondered off at the age of 10. Kira became a young traveler until he hit the age of 13 and wondered into the village in which he lives now with his family. From the years he does not remember, Kira had a trumatic experience happen to him. No one really knows what it was, for those who have met Kira, that happened to him. He had shown up to the orphanage covered in mud, sootsp, and ripped clothing. Even from back then he was blind. For the two years he spent in the orphanage, he was treated as an outsider by the other children. Kira found out about his "wings" while inside the orphanage. His appearance has always been a problem while growing up, mistaken from time to time as a girl, but soon it was easy to tell he was a boy. A month or two after Kira had turned 10 he left the orphanage he was in and became a traveling child. He ventured over multiple lands, though having not came across an actual hidden village. He continued to travel, doing what small work he could to gain up money. Soon a few years went by and he stumbled upon a village filled with a few people, though he wasn't meaning to. now it's present time. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))